


Art, Or Something

by wookieefucker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, poly cool kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieefucker/pseuds/wookieefucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a headcanon that mabelnorthwest sent me on tumblr:</p>
<p>Headcanon: Buck is great at art and likes to draw Jenny & SC (otherwise he just draws memes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art, Or Something

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such poly cool kids trash. Enjoy!

Sour Cream was looking for a pen when he found it. Buck and Jenny had ran to get food and rent some movies from the new Redbox that had just been installed down on the boardwalk. He had elected to stay behind because earlier that day he had taken an impromptu nap outside with Jenny at Dead Man’s Mouth. Buck had been distracted, and so forgot to wake them before noon, when they had no shade, and Sour Cream had ended up with a wicked sunburn. He was still cursing his lack of melanin.

Thats what had prompted tonight’s sleepover. It was meant to be a “Cuddle Sour Cream and make him feel better night,” but it had been sold to everyone’s respective parents as a movie night hang out thing, but he didn’t think that any of them had actually bought that. Fortunately, Sour Cream looked completely miserable when they had gone around to ask, enough so that it was grudgingly agreed to, as long as Mayor Dewey would be home. Buck had casually waved his hand and said that of course he would be! 

“Don’t you trust me?” he had asked, “I’m the mayor’s son!”

Anyway, Sour Cream had gone searching for a pen because he was bored and wanted to make up a list of songs to put on the mix he was putting together for Jenny’s birthday. He hadn’t found one, but he did find a sketch book tossed idly into the bottom of Buck’s bag that he’d brought to Dead Man’s Mouth that day.

He flipped open the cover, and sank down into a bean bag chair that sat next to Buck’s dresser. The first page was filled with obscure memes and internet references that Sour Cream didn’t even understand, and he laughed at those. A few pages in though, it changed. 

There was Jenny, drawn perfectly as she drove down the highway in the Pizza delivery car. He recognized that picture. It looked like a snapchat that Buck had sent him about a month ago. Next was a picture of Jenny and Kiki playing volleyball together, although Kiki looked less like herself than Jenny did. Like there had been less time and thought put into that part of the drawing. The next picture that Sour Cream flipped to made him blush and he flipped the page quickly, just in case Buck’s dad came by. 

The next picture that Sour Cream saw was of that day, he assumed. It was him and Jenny, lovingly drawn out as they slept on each other near the water. As he sat there, looking at the picture, Jenny bustled into the bedroom, dropping grocery bags full of junk food onto the desk.

“Buck’s coming in soon, but his dad wanted to have a ‘talk’ with him” she said, making air quotes around the word ‘talk’. “Pretty sure I saw a box of condoms in his hand,” she laughed. “We’re seventeen. I think it’s a little late for that talk.” Noticing Sour Cream’s preoccupation, she plopped down into the bean bag chair with him, frowning as he winced. 

“Sorry baby. Forgot about your burn. Whatcha lookin at?” They looked through the pictures together until Buck came back into the room, shutting the door behind him and banging his head against it repeatedly.When Sour Cream asked what was wrong he just shook his head. When he saw what they were looking at though, he blushed before taking off his shades and tossing them onto his bed, trying to act cool.

“There’s a lot of really good art in here, man,” Sour Cream told him. “Lot’s of us in here, too.”

“Well, I draw what’s important to me,” Buck said. Jenny smiled at him, and then Sour Cream asked,

“Well, then, what’s with all the Sad Frog memes on the first few pages?”


End file.
